my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Cadance (O
Note: Princess Cadance's story in Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Cadance is an Alicorn pony who is the wife of Shining Armor. Her proper title is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She is Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law (after marrying Shining Armor) and former foal-sitter, Princess Celestia's distant niece and the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor and they have a daughter, Gleaming Shield. Personality Princess Cadance is depicted as kind, caring, helpful and a born leader. She has a long history and friendship with Twilight Sparkle from when they were young. She can be insisting, as despite getting weaker, she attempts to protect the Crystal Empire with her magic until she reaches her limits. Skills Cadance's abilities seem to be related with love, as she is able to sense and repair love with her magic, but only if there is love, as love is something that is impossible to create. As princess of love, it is her duty helping ponies with her love issues, just like she helped Twilight and her love for Blue Sword, even going as far as reprimand her own husband. Relationships Family Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is Cadance's distant aunt and the one that helped her becoming the princess that someday would rule the Crystal Empire. Cadance also seems to trust her completely as she told her about her love for Shining and how they were dating secretly after discovering Fire Punch had set up their break up. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is Cadance's sister-in-law and the two have a great and strong friendship, where she is the third real friend Twilight ever had, following Shining and Blue. After Shining left to the Royal Guard Academy, Cadance became her foalsitter. Even not getting along at first, they eventually became great friends. After Cadance had broken up with Shining, it was Twilight who opened her eyes and made her realize about her love for Shining. This led Cadance to try join Twilight with Blue, even helping them hide that from Shining and making him realize the two love each other when he finds out. Gleaming Shield She is Cadance's daughter and she is able to do everything for her safety, even defending her in vain from Perfect Scale. Topaz Blade He is Cadance's son and she is able to do everything for his safety. Love Interests Shining Armor She and Shining fell in love for each other at the first sight. Since them, it took sometime until Shining asks her to go in a date with him and then, in the date, he asked her to be her marefriend, something she accepts. Since that moment, their love for each other just grew up stronger and stronger. However, Fire Punch, wanting to become Cadance's colfriend, set up a plan that led to the break up between the young alicorn princess and Shining. However, both of them realize they still loved each other and were able to resume their love. They eventually married and had a daughter, Gleaming Shield. Fire Punch Fire Punch always wanted to be more than a normal pony, he wanted to be a prince and he would do it by marrying Cadance. He tried to woo her many times, but she preferred Shining instead of him. This led Fire Punch to set up a plan to separate them that ended up working. After Shining and Cadance's break up, he is able to make her start dating with him. When Cadance and Shining resume their love for each other, they kept that as a secret, fearing Fire Punch would do much worse to separate them. He eventually found out and threat to harm them, but is stopped by Celestia and then is expelled from the Royal Guard and rejected by his family. Family Description in the Saga Background Cadance is born to royalty as the first alicorn princess after Luna. The Life of a Young Colt Her first appearance is in "Love at First Sight", where she falls in love for Shining Armor, Twilight's brother. She confess this to her aunt, Princess Celestia, with her being glad for that. In "Confrontation", she is asked by Shining to go on a date with him, something she gladly accepts. In "The First Date", Shining and Cadance stroll across the city, going to someplaces Shining likes and share with Cadance. They lunch in Blue's family's restaurant, and, in the end of the day, Shining shows to Cadance his special place and there he asks her to be his marefriend, something she accepts with a kiss. In "At the Grand Galloping Gala", Cadance sends to Shining an invitation to the gala. After sending Fire Punch away after he had came to ask her to be his pair in the gala, Shining goes to pick her up. They then dance in the gala, but then Cadance shows to Shining her favorite place in the castle: the gazebo, where they dance. In "Going to the Hoofball Stadium", Cadance goes with Shining and his family and best friend to a hoofball game where Shining's uncle's team will play for the championship. It's revealed Cadance used to play in a female hoofball team. She also meets Shining's uncle, Shooting Star, and is invited to his marriage, that happens in the next chapter, "A Dream Wedding", where she expresses to Shining her desire of marrying him. However, not everything is like a dream to this couple, as Fire Punch starts poisoning their relationship, being able to make them to break up. Then, he is able to start dating Cadance, as she was vulnerable after her break up with Shining. It's in "Reconsiliation" that, thanks to Twilight and Blue, they are brought together, however keeping that a secret as they feared that Fire Punch could do so much worse to keep them separated. When the test to determinate who would become the next Captain of the Royal Guard is occurring, Cadance is preoccupied with Shining and, after seeing Fire Punch arriving first with a great advance, she realized he did something to Shining and Blue. She becames very relief when they arrive and she goes to a quiet place with Shining to "celebrate" his victory, but they are discovered by Fire Punch and this leads to a fight were Fire Punch is about to harm Cadance, but he is stopped by Celestia, White Light and Lightning Bolt. In "The Duty of a Royal Guard", she becomes very sad after knowing Shining had to go to the Griffon Kingdom to settle a disagreement with them. In "Shining Armor's Most Important Question", Shining asks Cadance in marriage and she accepts, without knowing something is watching them. Mission to the Griffon Kingdom After Shining's mission in Griffonstone and his return to Canterlot, she surprises him with her presence, revealing she prolonged her staying at Canterlot until his return. Twilight and Blue Sword After Blue's arrival and staying in the Crystal Empire for some days, Cadance writes to Twilight to come spend some days in the Empire, wanting that she could meet again with Blue. She, along with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, set up a plan to bring them together, by making Twilight and Blue find the Oasis of the Heart. In "The Masked Ball", Cadance reveals to Twilight she is pregnant and wants to tell Shining in the ball. During the ball, Cadance, noticing that the mysterious stallion dancing with Twilight is Blue Swords, tells to Shining the news about her pregnancy, so they could escape him. After Shining had discovered everything about Twilight and Blue and had a terrible arguing with them, Cadance is able to convince Shining he was acting the same way Twilight did when they were about to marry, being overprotected of her and ending a great friendship in order to satisfy his overprotected big brother figure. Before Twilight and Blue's wedding, Cadance and Shining's foal born, being a filly named Gleaming Shield. Cadance is with Twilight in her last night as a single and acts as her best mare during the wedding. She tries to stop Dark Hole when he reveals himself, but she and the other princess can't do that, as he is too powerful for them after had taken Twilight's love. Fortunately, Dark Hole is defeated by Twilight and Blue's love. The Light Kingdom She doesn't have any very important rule, but she appears during the scenes in the Crystal Empire and the Mirrored Library. She notices Twilight's pregnancy symptoms and then, along with Heartbeat, tells her she is pregnant. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Power of the Key of Tartarus", Cadance and Shining Armor attends the Great Galloping Gala, leaving Gleaming Shield with a foalsitter working for Celestia and that would also take care of Star. She became very preoccupied when the Lord of Chaos foalnaps her daughter and her nephew to use them as bargaining chip for the key of Tartarus with Golden Paladin. In "The Krylock's Venom", she is seen trying to tranquilize the crystal ponies. In "The Predators of the Night", she attends to Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville without her husband and daughter and try to stop Shadow Claw from kidnapping Celestia, but without success. In "The Return of the Sirens", she is present when the battle between the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms takes place. In "The Shadow that Lives in the Mirrors", she is made prisioner of the Wraith's influence through her reflection and she is trapped in a nightmare where she is imprisoned in the caves beneath Canterlot again and with multiple Shining Armors trying to save them, being all of them Changelings. In "Prison-Book Escape", Cadance helps during the fight against the Dragon King. After the Snow Queen is released, Cadance and Shining are frozen by her, when Ingrid arrives to the Crystal Empire. They are unfrozen after Ingrid is reformed. After Perfect Scale is released and he had taken the lights of three Generals and three alicorn princess, he goes after her and Gleaming. Mirror Coat is able to delay him, but he eventually is able to defeat him, taking his light, and then takes hers, along with Gleaming's. They are recovered after Twilight had defeated Scale and returned every light he stole. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Shining Armor and Gleaming Shield. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", it's revealed that Shining Armor and Cadance got a son named Topaz Blade. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Blue is present when Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat reveal to Twilight and Shining that Grogar is their grandfather Star Shield corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. In “Rothbart’s Ultimate Spell”, she talks with Shining before he goes meet with Blue to go face Rothbart and Medusa. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Cadance is with Twilight and the other mares, talking, and shares the news about she and Shining being expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. She helps treating the wounded and calming all the citizens. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Cadance receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. She, accompanied by Shining and a crystal guard, goes there, where she reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Cadance participates in the summit, where she supports Spike when his position as king is questioned. She also agrees with the idea of having Celestia leading the united force. In “The Power of the Regents”, Twilight shows her discomfort about King Aspen breaking his neck. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on her, draining her energy. Eventually, she is able to dispose of them. She also becomes impressed with Hard Stone’s particle nature. In “Declaration of War”, Cadance watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when she and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. She then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan. In “The Regents’ Decision”, she attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty